


can't take my eyes off you

by kevinohmasbueno



Series: 10 Things I Hate About You AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinohmasbueno/pseuds/kevinohmasbueno
Summary: Johnny has a confession to make, Doyoung helps him and Ten admits something.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: 10 Things I Hate About You AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	can't take my eyes off you

The bell rings during lunch, “ _Hello, this is the high school’s newspaper._ ” The introduction can be heard anywhere in the building, Ten has his head buried in a poetry book that Sicheng had gave him a few days before. His brother is not looking at him, still mad about the prom thing. Doyoung sits right next to him, kisses his cheek. “Hey, aren’t you reading the news today?” Taeil asks, taking a bite from his sandwich and stealing a chip from Kun’s bag. Doyoung shakes his head, “A friend is covering for me.” He says, Ten looks up.

“ _You might be wondering who this is, and I’ll tell you when it’s time._ ” The boy laughs, Ten groans. “Please when will he be over?” He asks, making his friends laugh. “ _I need to make up for something, I fucked up a few days ago_.” The voice speaks, fumbling can be heard from the other side. “ _I hope you like this, I hope you can forgive me._ ” Ten looks up from the book, Doyoung is smirking at him from across the table. “ _I know we haven’t known each other for long, I know we didn’t have a good start- but I think you are worth it, we are worth the try._ ” He stops, gulps loudly. “ _I can come off as weird, you’ve told me plenty of times and people often call you numerous bad things, they start rumors about you, but I want to know the real you._ ”

Ten slams the book down into the table, Taeil looks scared for a second. “ _We haven’t got the time to even be the real us around the other, I would like that to change and I hope you do too._ ” He says, voice sincere. “ _I don’t think we’re so different after all, I wish I could show you._ ” Jungwoo whispers something to Doyoung, he just shrugs. “ _I haven’t had a single thought that wasn’t full of you since that night, you’ve never left my head and I want you to know, Ten._ ” Everyone is looking at Ten, even his friends look surprised and he wants to disappear right there and then but feels something spreading across his chest as well. “ _I don’t think I have much time left._ ” The other boy says, banging can be heard. Ten giggles. “ _Please text me if you’ve heard, if not I’m probably gonna die of embarrassment. Sincerely yours, Johnny, or Johnald._ ”

Before the sound is cut off Johnny can be heard yelling as someone tries to catch him before he gets out of the room, “This behavior is unacceptable, our school won’t tolerate this kind of activities.” The man says, probably the secretary. “Everyone involved in this will get detention, you’ll be called into the principal’s office.”

The bell rings again, the connection is over. Doyoung doesn’t look as happy as he did earlier, hiding his face between his hands as Jungwoo rubs his back. “So, Johnny?” Taeil asks, “No, Johnald.” Sicheng corrects him, making Ten blush. Kun is eyeing him carefully, he knows Ten the best and this isn’t regular Ten.

“He’s trying.” That’s all Ten says before getting up and running out of the room, everyone goes back to talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is part of a twitter au you can find on my profile (https://twitter.com/kevinohmasbueno/status/1254721819476721664?s=20), i would appreciate if you read that too, also more things to come in the few days !!


End file.
